


where love is lost your ghost is found

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, murder as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic. "and the part where i push you flush against the wall and every part of your body rubs against the bricks, shut up. i'm getting to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	where love is lost your ghost is found

Klaus leans down and grabs Stefan's face. His grip is tight, tight enough to hurt, but the only thing Stefan cares about is the fact that Klaus is wiping away the blood on his face. He'd wanted to lick it off himself.

"Magnificent," Klaus says and presses a kiss on Stefan's forehead, "the way you just tore them all apart."

(Fifty-five years before, Damon had torn off a bit of a dress that Stefan's latest victim had been wearing. Then he strode across the living room, taken hold of Stefan's shirt and pulled him forward. Without the care Stefan was used to feeling from his brother, Damon wiped away the blood smearing Stefan's face.

"You need to be more careful," Damon hissed and tossed the cloth at the corpse, "Clean this mess up.")

"You should have seen me a few months ago," Stefan says. He looks around at the dead bodies littering the alley. Tomorrow, the papers will report a drug deal gone wrong. "I think I'm getting a little lazy."

As Klaus pushes him down on his back, Stefan spreads his legs. "We'll just have to work on that, won't we?"

Stefan laughs when Klaus presses kisses on his neck. It tickles. "I promise not to let you down."

*

"I was wondering," Klaus says after he rolls off of Stefan, "Do you have any siblings?"

Stefan doesn't answer right away. He's not sure how to answer questions about his past, about himself. Not with Klaus, who never seems to care that Stefan had had a life before they'd met. 

He remembers Damon pushing him to drink, remembers him walking out of their house. He remembers Lexi shoving a stake through his shoulder and telling him she was done with him until he was ready to get better again. He closes his eyes and thinks about Klaus shoving body after body at him, urging to drink, to have fun. 

He turns to his side and sets a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I do now."

Klaus smile reminds him of Katherine, how Stefan always wanted to smile when she laughed. He shoves himself off the bed to hide his frown and walks across the room. "Come with me," he says, "I have a wall I want to show you."

*

Klaus pins Stefan's writs above his head. "Don't move them."

"I wouldn't dare," Stefan says ("Keep still," Katherine muttered in his ear as she tore off his clothes, moved down and bit into his thigh, and Stefan forgot he'd wanted to scream) and holds his arms like they were dead because truly dead things could not move. 

"I wish my brothers had been more like you," Klaus says as he slips a under Stefan's trousers. 

"I will be nothing like them," Stefan says. He groans and bares his neck when Klaus grabs his cock.

*

"Is this all we're going to do?" Stefan asks, tossing aside the child he'd just eaten like he was a hamburger wrapper. "Wonder the world and kill people?"

Klaus laughs, as he'd done the last twelve times Stefan has questioned him. 

"Why?" Klaus asks, walks to him. Instinctively, Stefan takes steps back. As many as he can until his back hits a tree. Klaus sets his hands on the bark next to Stefan's shoulders. "Do you have something else in mind?

"You can tell me your diabolical plan," Stefan asks.

("Dot, dot, dot," Damon said, wearing a grin he never had as a human.)

"You haven't earned that yet, love," Klaus says and presses his lips against Stefan's.

As instinctively as he'd backed away, Stefan pushes him. Klaus stumbles back. Stefan thought, wildly, that he must have surprised Klaus with that, as in the next instant, he's on the ground of the forest and Klaus is on top of him, eyes darkened and fangs out. 

("We should be getting to school," Stefan reminded Elena because it was his turn to when she rolled them over.

"It'll still be there tomorrow," Elena said, pressed her grinning lips against his, "I promise."

"That's true," Stefan said between kisses, "in spite of all the bad luck it attracts."

"Careful," Elena said, gasped when Stefan rolled them over, "Aunt Jenna will kill you if you convince me to drop out."

"Then I'll just have to focus on this instead," Stefan said and buried his head between her legs.

She, in turn, buried her hands in his hair and muttered his name over and over.)

Klaus grabs a handful of Stefan's hair and jerks his head to the side. He puts his lips the side of Stefan's ear. "If you ever do that again, I will hunt down your brother and kill him in front of you."

"I'm sorry," Stefan says, forces himself to mean it, to remember that he'd pledged himself to Klaus. There's an ant hill next to face and he watches the bugs walk up it, returning home. "I'll never do it again."

Klaus answer is to undo the button on his jeans.

 

*

"We were friends," Stefan says, memories coming back to him one by one in quick flashes.

"We are friends," Klaus says.

Stefan remembers watching the ants walk in and out of their home as Klaus pushed into him. _We were friends._


End file.
